Next-generation vision systems will seek to provide increased situational awareness and enable effective mission execution in conditions where there is either extremely low light, or essentially no light available, such as caves or the interior of a structure. If a target space were illuminated at or near 10−5 lux, which is well below the noise floor of the current state of the art night vision goggles, an imaging system capable of operation at that level could provide functional vision even when enemies equipped with the current-generation night vision systems are effectively blind.